


Pancakes

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [74]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pancakes, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Three friends try (and fail) to make pancakes.[Prompt 74 – Spatula]





	Pancakes

As Riku whisks pancake batter in a large mixing bowl, Nana switches on the hob and takes out a frying pan. Takeru studies his two friends, arms folded.

“So you’ve really never made pancakes?” Riku asks him.

“No, never,” Takeru says.

Nana smiles. “Well, you missed out. Still, get ready to try these.”

Takeru continues to study them, watching Riku and Nana take a ladle and pour some pancake batter into the frying pan. Riku twists the pan so the batter spreads evenly, and places the frying pan back on the hob.

“Have you got a spatula?” Nana asks.

“Nah, we don’t need a spatula,” Riku says, grinning. “We can flip them professional-style.”

“Are you sure that is such a good idea?” Takeru says, reminded of scenes in comedies where characters try to flip pancakes that way only for them to end up on the floor or stuck to the ceiling.

“Stop worrying, you two. It’ll be fine.”

Takeru reaches inside his pocket, counting his loose cash. “Nana, I bet you four hundred yen he’ll botch this.”

“Hey!” Riku says.

“Deal,” Nana says, grinning.

And when the pancake ends up on the floor, Nana laughs and hands Takeru his money.


End file.
